Real Or Imaginary
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When a teen gets tortured by a brutalized girl, the teen starts wonder if it was real or imaginary. Just a filler story, nothing really special. Review if you want.


I was standing alone next to a bus stop waiting for my friend. We were supposed to go to this abandoned house to meet our other friends there just to hang out somewhere new for once instead of behind a building. It was 2:38 a.m. and I was tired of waiting so I grabbed a cigarette from out of my jeans pocket and lit it up hoping that my friend would show up. The time she was supposed to show was at 2:45 a.m.

I waited for another 15 minutes before I decided to fucking leave. I was about to head back home when I heard a noise coming from behind, turning around and seeing nothing behind me I headed home. I started walking and it was half way home when I heard another noise behind me. I wanted to ignore it but when it made a noise for a third time, I just had to look.

What I saw horrified and somewhat surprised me - I don't know why it surprised me. I saw a young girl about my age or so standing there not looking at me. Her skin was very pale with what looked like were healed scars on her body that were visible. Some of the scars were just clotting up while older ones appeared to be less noticeable. On her face there was also some scars, one on her forehead looked like it was healing but the most noticeable thing on her face was the stitches that went vertical from her forehead covering up the scar all the way down to her left cheek and another that went horizontal across from cheek to cheek going through her lips which were slightly opened.

She wore what looked like a Halloween costume with the dress being short and long in the back looking like the Queen of Hearts dress from Alice in Wonderland - except no sleeves . What was making me a little nervous was that there was blood on her dress that had been splattered in the in the front and bottom. I didn't know what to say or even do. I couldn't tell by her emotionless expression what she was going to do so I just stood still watching as her eyes that were a grayish almost white color started to stare back at me.

Suddenly, hearing the sound of her walking towards me I panicked. I wanted to run but something kept me from doing so; her eyes watching me made me get goosebumps. Her footsteps getting louder from her shoes that too were covered in blood. The blood was more noticeable under the street light while she was walking. I began to back away slowly and then I ran, I ended up running to the few blocks over away from the girl who never said anything.

I rested awhile before continuing to go home when I heard the same footsteps again - only this time they were closer than before. Not wanting her to come near me again I lightly jogged carefully not to attract any sort of attention towards me or even around me.

I looked back to see that no one was there, feeling safe for now, I walked at my normal pace wondering if what I saw was even a real person or just my imagination since it was late and I had been drinking a few beers. Now I was just a block away from my house when I felt someone grab me by my shoulder, turning around quickly the same girl who I thought I got away from looked at me again. This time her eyes had what looked like streaks of blood in the sclera; with one showing blood than the other.

I turned to walk away until I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach. When I looked down there was blood dripping; creating a large pool of blood with every minute. I didn't know what she did but I knew I needed to escape. By this time, I was nearly few feet away when I felt another sharp pain but this time in my right leg. I looked down to see that what looked like a large meat hook had wrapped around and cutting into my leg; going through the back of it.

I fell to the ground barely able to move until I saw the same black bloody shoes from earlier in front of me. There she looked at me with same expressionless face, doing nothing but dragging me with my only good leg. I tried to scream but with every breath I took, a sharp pain would enter my body so I put pressure the best I could and tried to stop the bleeding. What the girl did next was unrealistic, she had other people who had lost parts of their bodies but were still alive somehow.

Some where impaled to the ground with sharp spikes going through their wrists and ankles while others by meat hooks to trees. Each one of them had a body part missing. One girl had looked like she lost an eye but was hard to tell by the shadows. Another, lost his tongue and when he open his mouth, it appeared like a rusty knife had just sliced through it like it was a piece of paper. I saw in the middle were just piles of body parts along with some bones.

The girl sat me on an old slab of concrete and made sure I wasn't able to get away, she started to make incisions of what to take out. First it was my right eye; having a deep cut go around my eye making me scream loud. Another incision was on my left arm where she had taken out a bone. I screamed again trying to get away but to no avail. I happened to look to my right when I saw the faces of my friends that were brutally mutilated. One of my friends had part of his face taken off exposing the flesh that was underneath. While my other friend suffered the same fate but with both her eyes being gouged out, the optic nerves hanging freely down her face.

All my friends had suffered gruesome fates and I knew I didn't want to be next. I tried once more to break free, when I did I quickly took off but not as quickly as I wanted to. I could still feel the emotionless face looking back at me with her bloody bruised lips making what looked like a half smile when she had taken out a bone from my arm to which I wrapped up. Her eyes slightly brighten with her black makeup around her eyes streaking down her face which had dripped onto me with the blood now splattered into her white hair causing blood to go into her mouth; licking some of it slowly with her tongue as it was now coated in my blood. I had finally gotten home and woke up my parents, who were both asleep and were horrified to see what had happened to me.

I tried telling them what had happened to me and what I saw but didn't believe me because I had been known to make up stories when I drank or occasionally did drugs. The next day, I woke up to find that nothing had happened to me, I was in my bed safe, nothing ripped out or anything. I took a walk outside where I had been last night, nothing or no one was there. I felt relieved a little bit, when I started to walk back, I notice a girl that looked the same from last night disappear.


End file.
